


Sorry isn't enough

by liliaeth



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Jensen, Dark, Dubious Consent, Evil Jared Padalecki, Kidnapping, M/M, Mobster Jared, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's had a crush on Jensen since the first time they met. But whenever he tries to get close, Jensen runs off. Jared's finally found a way to keep Jensen from running. He just has to use his father's resources. It helps that his father's the head of a major crime family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all_the_damned](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all_the_damned).



> I am so sorry that I'm way too late with this. I just hope you'll like it.

Jensen had never been the partying type, more likely to study than play around. But then he had to, he’d gotten his scholarship the hard way, and if he didn’t keep up his grade point average, he stood a very good chance of losing it. That didn’t mean he didn’t want to get to know people, he’d made some friends, some of whom even managed to drag him to the occasional party every once and a while. 

The one tonight had been at Padalecki hall, held by the school’s not so favorite son, Jared Padalecki. Oh the Padaleckis were admired, rich, powerful. But nobody liked to talk about where all that money came from. Rumors never sounded good. Nevertheless, Jensen had had a crush on Jared since he first got to school. It’s how Chris had managed to get him to the party in the first place. The problem was that no matter how much Jensen wanted to believe that Jared would ever want him back, Jensen couldn’t help but think back to school, to what had happened the one time he’d dared to believe that the hottest quarterback on the team would actually be interested in a nobody like him. In the end, he’d spent a semester doing the guy’s homework, and ended up humiliated in front of the entire school when Tom told him just how unlikely it was that someone like him would ever give a fuck about someone like Jensen. Jensen had gotten the message, that was the last time he’d ever dared to act on a crush.

Not that that had stopped Jared, the guy had welcomed Jensen personally, had dragged him inside, his arm over Jensen’s shoulder, even as Jensen’s body struggled between leaning into his touch, and cringing at the fear that this was yet another joke.

Not that Jensen had said that. He’d just tried to not so gracefully remove himself from Jared presence and spent the rest of his time at the party hiding out in the toilet.

Smoothness had never been his strong point. When Jared found him there later on, the guy actually looked hurt. Jensen didn’t know why. He just knew that he had to get out before he embarrassed himself.

And the worst part of it all, was that this wasn’t even the first time this had happened. Chris loved to mock him over it, that Jensen was like a cat who would always happen to be in the same room that Jared was in, but would run under the couch, the second Jared paid him even the least bit of attention. 

Jensen hated how much the description fit him. And when he left, he felt dejected as hell over his own lack of social skills. Because he couldn’t even blame anyone other than himself for this whole mess. He was so busy hating himself, that he barely even noticed it when someone came up to him, grabbed him by the back and pushed a handkerchief over his mouth.

 

*****

 

Jared sat by the edge of the bed. The apartment they were in, was in the back of a warehouse his father owned. Dad occasionally used places like these when he needed to use leverage on one of his business associates. This one was rarely used because it was too close to the center of town, which made it perfect for what Jared needed it for. He just hoped his dad wouldn’t mind.

Jensen looked beautiful, even in sleep. God help him, he hadn’t wanted to do it this way. He’d tried to get Jensen to notice him. To show him how much he mattered to Jared, but every single time Jared dared to come close, Jensen went off screaming. Was it that the guy thought that Jared wasn’t good enough for him? That he somehow thought he was above Jared, because he came from a squeaky clean Texas family, instead of from one with connections to the mob. It wasn’t like any of that was Jared’s fault.

Last night had been his last attempt to do this the friendly way, he figured if Jensen didn’t want Jared the college student, then Jared, son of Gerald Padalecki, current head of the Padalecki family, would get him however the hell he wanted him.

Jared brushed his fingers through Jensen’s hair. He wondered if he should change Jensen’s clothes. But then no, that might be just a step too creepy. As if kidnapping him wasn’t creepy enough in and of itself. But damn it, he was desperate. And it wasn’t like he was going to rape him. He just wanted him to stay in place long enough so that Jared could prove that he really did love him. Was that so much to ask?

Jensen groaned, a sure sign that he was waking up. Jared got up from beside the bed and pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge, getting it ready so that Jensen could have something to drink. Chloroform tended to give people a dry throat, or so he’d heard.

“What? Where?” Jensen opened his beautiful green eyes and Jared smiled. “Jared? Where?”

“It’s ok, everything’s fine, you’re perfectly safe. “  
Jensen was still a bit dazed and Jared quickly gave him something to drink. It was clear that he wasn’t fully awake yet, as several drops trickled down beside his lips instead of inside of them. It made Jared wonder what Jensen would look like with Jared’s come on his lips. He quickly shrugged off the idea. That could come later, once Jensen was ready for it.

“Where am I?” Jensen asked as he sat up, slowly coming out of the doze, one hand reaching to his head. Jared guessed he probably had a bit of a headache resulting from the chloroform. Jared was about to answer him when Jensen suddenly moved over the side of the bed and started to vomit. Damn it, Jared should have anticipated that. He gently rubbed over Jensen’s back, helping him get it all out. When he was finally finished, Jensen stared up at him with tears in his eyes. Jared tried to tell him that everything was fine, but it was clear that Jensen wasn’t fine yet. Jared pressed a button and one of his father’s men entered he room. The guy didn’t even seem to care when Jared told him to clean up the mess. Jared figured this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. Maybe he should have had a bucket at ready, alongside the water.

He stood up and quickly got Jensen another glass of water to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth.

“What happened?” Jensen whispered, his voice hoarse. “I didn’t drink that much.”

“No, I know you didn’t.” Jared could lie, pretend he’d saved Jensen, but he didn’t want to lie. He wanted Jensen to love him.

“Jared, what?” Jensen seemed confused, a bit scared even. Jared hated to see fear in Jensen’s eyes, but he hated the idea of not having Jensen even more. If Jensen decided to be with someone else, he didn’t think he could live with that.

“I’m sorry, Jensen. I never meant to hurt you.”

“Jared?”

“You keep running away from me. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, you keep running. So I figured, I’d make sure you wouldn’t run, and if you stayed with me for a while, you’d know you wouldn’t have to.”

“What did you?”

“This isn’t forever, it’s just until you realize that the two of us are meant for one another. Once you do, we can go home and be together.”

Jensen stared at him with wide open eyes, pulling away from Jared and to the other side of the bed. Jared had no idea what to say, when he took a step closer, Jensen practically crawled up the wall. Jared knew he had to calm Jensen down, but he was scared that anything he said, would only make things worse.

“I’ve got clean clothes for you in the closet, and there’s a shower, so you can freshen up.“

“I don’t….” 

Jared quickly interrupted Jensen’s mumbled words. “I know you want to go home, and I promise, you will. You just have to give me a chance.”

“You kidnapped me.”  
“Only temporary.”

“You kidnapped me!” Jensen’s fear seemed almost replaced by anger, or strengthened by it at the very least. “And you’re what? Expecting me to sleep with you, just so you’ll let me go home?!”

“I love you!” Jared screamed back. “This isn’t just about sex, Jensen. If that’s all I wanted, I could have had you when you were out and…” And that was obviously the entirely wrong thing to say, since Jensen practically threw himself at him, hitting and kicking. Jared had to stop the other boy before he got hurt trying to fight.

In the weakened state Jensen was in, he didn’t stand a chance, soon almost falling down of exhaustion in Jared’s arms. Jared quickly put him back on the bed.

“It’s going to be just fine. I promise. I just need time.”

Then he left the room and closed the door behind him, leaning his back up against the door as he almost sank down. This had to work, it just had to. And if it didn’t. Well there were ways to make it work, weren’t there?


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

Jensen had been in this room, this cell, for two full weeks now. It looked a bit different now from what it had when he’d first woken up in it. But no matter how much Jared tried to make it look like a regular room, there was no way to hide what it really was.

He turned on the screen and put on the gaming system. Most of the games Jared had got him were single player ones, and the only multiplayer one amongst them, only gave him the option to pick Jared as the second player, since he was the only other one on the system. All to keep Jensen from getting in touch with anyone on the outside. He’d actually managed to finish Fallout 4 twice already, being bored and unable to do much else tends to give you plenty of motivation for that. It did help to be able to watch his kill count go up in the game, even if he knew that he wouldn’t stand a chance against either his guards, or Jared, in real life.

The door started to open and he looked up. It was Jared, which meant it was evening. If it had been one of the guards it would have been noon. They tended to feed him while Jared was at college. Jensen wondered if any of his friends even wondered where he’d disappeared of to. If anyone could look at Jared and know he’d had something to do with it.

Jensen had tried to refuse food his first week, figuring that maybe doing so would make Jared realize how screwed up all of this was. But in the end, a daily dose of pie and a lot of hunger had ended his fast. Jensen didn’t know how hunger strikers managed it for weeks, when he couldn’t even last three days. He’d never considered himself spoiled before.

Jensen knew there was at least one camera in the room, making it hard for him to feel comfortable. But he’d had no choice but to take a shower that morning, not if he wanted to continue living with himself.

“I got you Italian, you like that, right?”  
Jensen ignored him, aiming his anger at the character he was fighting. The guy looked a bit like Jared. When he went down, Jensen had his character keep on kicking the corpse. 

“Look, we can’t keep going like this.”  
Really? You think?  
“I know you’re pissed off that I won’t let you go home.”  
Big shock there.  
“But I…”

“You what? You expect me to be grateful?”

“No I just… I just … I just want to talk. I like you, Jensen.”

“You don’t kidnap people you like.” He saved the game and decided not to throw the controller at Jared, no matter how much he wanted to. Life had become a series of choices like that.

“I…”

“You won’t even let me call my mom. She must be worried sick!

Not that he’d know. Jared wouldn’t even let him watch live television. Just dvd’s that Jared had gotten him.

“I’m even missing the new Star Wars movie because of you.” Jensen finally said, more because he didn’t know what else he could say that he hadn’t said already.

“I didn’t know you were into Star Wars?” Jared finally said after a minute of silence.

There’s a lot that Jared didn’t know about him. Like the fact that he was allergic to broccoli, or how he hated anything to do with Tremors because Tom had been supposed to take him to see it, before he’d shut the trap.   
“I was going to go dressed as a Jedi.” Jensen whispered. “I made the reservation to go at midnight on the first day. Chris was going as Bobba Fett.”

“I’m sorry. I wish I could have gone with you.”  
And to think that he’d once have loved that idea.

“You’re always sorry. But you never do something about it.”

Jared glared at him at that, it somehow made him look terrifying. It was weird, even after two weeks of being locked in here, and guarded by armed men, he hadn’t really been scared of Jared. Because it was Jared, big, gorgeous and way out of Jensen’s league. He’d been terrified of what would happen to him if he didn’t give in, but some part of him still thought of Jared as a harmless fratboy. Until now.

Jared stormed out of the room and Jensen lay down on the bed, his hands under his pillow.

He just wanted to go home.

 

*****

 

Jared stormed out of the room, the guys looked up for a second before ignoring him and going on with their card game. 

“You’re always sorry. But you never do something about it.” He heard the words, but it wasn’t Jensen saying them, but his Dad. Dad who’d been disappointed in him for years. All because Jared wasn’t perfect Jeff. Which would have been fine if Jeff had lived. But after Jeff had been killed… all of Dad’s expectations had fallen upon Jared. As if he’d even wanted to take over the family. But Dad didn’t care about any of that.

College had been his escape, a few years that he had an excuse not to be learning about his father’s business and how to run it one day. But that’s just it, isn’t it, he’d been making nothing but excuses. Both with his father and with Jensen. 

He’d just expected Jensen to talk to him, just because Jared wanted him to, but how could that be the case when Jared was the reason that Jensen was missing everything he cared about.

He hated it when Jensen was scared of him, he hated that he was starting to feel like he’d screwed up, he hated…

His phone went off.  
Dad.

“Hello, Jared.” 

“Dad, hi, I’m…”

“Using one of my warehouses without my permission.” Dad didn’t even sound angry, which probably meant that Jared was in even bigger trouble than he’d thought he’d be.

“I can…”

“You kidnapped a classmate of yours, and are keeping him in one of my safehouses. Is there anything I’ve missed, Jared.”

Jared lowered his head, even knowing his father couldn’t see him.  
“I just need some time,” he finally whispered, hoping his father would listen to him. He couldn’t lose Jensen now. “I’m working on something.”

“Yes, I can imagine you are.” He couldn’t imagine his father’s disdain any clearer.

“You’ve got three weeks to do whatever you think you’re doing, Jared.”  
Jared was about to ask for more time, but his father wasn’t finished. “Unless you can give me a damn good reason why you’re wasting our resources on this, I’ll be sending Sheppard over in three weeks. With some luck, we might actually get some of our money back by selling the kid over to Morgan. Jeff can always use another fresh face.”

Jared stood stunned, that was the last thing he wanted. Morgan owned one of the largest prostitution and porn networks in the city. Once Jensen fell into that, he’d never come out, not alive at least

“Dad, no!”

“Then what do you want out of the boy, Jared. If you wanted to fuck him, just do so and get it out of your system.”

“I want him to love me.”

Dad was actually silent at that.

“You’ve got three weeks. If he isn’t yours by then, he’s heading to Morgan’s.”

“Dad.” Jared was ready to beg.

“Three weeks, Jared. I’ll need that safe house back after that.“


	3. Chapter 3

Jared seemed to get desperate for some reason after that. Jensen didn’t know why. Jared stopped going to school, just spent his time with Jensen. Even just sitting there, watching Jensen play through game after game, until Jensen couldn’t take it anymore and gave Jared the other controller. It was less creepy than having Jared stare at him. 

“I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.” Jared finally said. “I know… I should have known better. But you have to believe me, it was never my intention for you to get hurt.”

“Am I going to be hurt?” More so than he already was by being kidnapped.

Jared looked down, Jensen wasn’t sure what it was, shame, maybe, embarrassment? Hell it could be anything for all that Jensen knew the other guy, staring at him from a distance didn’t tell you that much.

“My Dad won’t let me keep you.”

“So you’re going to let me go?” Jensen didn’t dare hope.

Jared kept quiet.

“What’s going to happen, Jared.”

The big lug actually looked ready to start crying. It almost hurt Jensen to know that he was at least partly responsible for that. He knew he shouldn’t be, none of this was his fault. He hadn’t asked Jared to kidnap him, he hadn’t…

“Dad said that if I didn’t… finish in three, two weeks from now, that he’d… “  
Jared stopped talking even that much “He’s going to sell you, Jensen.”

Jensen sat there, his mouth wide open.

“Sell me? My mom and dad don’t have any money.”

“Not to your parents. To… to a bad man, Jensen. He’s going to sell you to a bad man. Unless I can prove that you’re mine, that I can trust you to stay with me. That you won’t betray us.” Jared looked like a little kid who’d just been told that he was supposed to get the dog housebroken, or Mom and Dad would send him back to the pound. Jensen didn’t like the idea that he was the dog in this comparison.

“I won’t tell anyone, Jared, I promise, I wouldn’t…” Well he would, but not until he was sure that his family was safe, that the Padalecki’s wouldn’t come after his parents, his brother and sister, after his brother’s wife and their son, after Chris, or Steve, or anyone he’d ever talked to.

“I know that, Jensen. But my Dad, he won’t… I can’t make you love me in two weeks. How the hell am I supposed to make you love me in two weeks?”

 

*****

 

Jensen got even more distant after that. Often Jared would find him sitting in his room, staring at the wall. Jared couldn’t blame him. If someone told him that he might get sold to someone like Morgan, he wouldn’t have much reason to be happy either.

Then one day, het set down the plate with food, unsure if he should stay or not and Jensen said something. He hadn’t quite heard him the first time.  
“What?”

“If we’d do it, had sex, would that convince your father?” Jared knew it wouldn’t. Sex meant nothing to his father. But Jensen didn’t know that. He could tell him the truth, but he was going to lose Jensen forever in little over a week. Just one more week.

“Would you let me?”

“This… bad man. He’s going to rape me, isn’t he?” Worse, Jared thought, instead he just nodded. “Then I’d rather have it be you.” Jensen sounded like he had to drag the words out of some kind of pitt inside of him, but he’d said them nonetheless. 

Jared held Jensen’s shivering body against him, promising himself that he’d do anything to make this good for Jensen. He helped the other man get undressed, softly letting his fingers trace a path over Jensen’s body. He opened Jensen’s zipper and pulled down Jensen’s pants. Jensen kissed him before he could remove them entirely, pulling down his underpants and lying down on the bed, face down. “Is this ok?”

Jared nodded, then he remembered that Jensen couldn’t see him. “Yes, that’s just fine.” Jared left Jensen lying there for a minute as he ran up to the cupboard, pulling out a tube of lube that he’d left in one of the shelves, more out of some remote hope, rather than expectation of something happening.  
“Condoms?” Jensen whispered. Jared didn’t have any. 

“I’m clean,” Jared said, he’d had the tests done the day after he’d first met Jensen, wanting to be able to show him he was clean, for him. 

“I’ve never.” Jensen’s voice came out muffled in the pillow.”

Jared stared at him in shock, “Never?”

“I wanted you to be my first. I was just scared. And then you… then you had me kidnapped.”

Jared sat stunned. Jensen had wanted him, had wanted him to be his first. And for a moment he hesitated. He could take Jensen out of here, take out the guy’s outside, or lie to them, whichever worked best. Go to the cops, bring Jensen home. Jensen might never talk to him again, or he might finally love him back, just like Jared had wanted him to do.

And then the moment passed, and he opened the tube, dipping his finger in the lube and using it to make sure that Jensen was well prepared.

Jensen didn’t respond. He didn’t say a word as Jared breached him for the first time. He didn’t say a word as Jared made love to him. He just came when Jared touched his dick. And for a moment Jared dared to believe.

Jensen started crying as soon as Jared left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared had sex with him a few more times that week. Jensen didn’t fight him, anything to prove that he’d be good, that Jared didn’t have to sell him. He spent more time under the shower than he’d ever done before. The other men leered at him more and more. Jensen shivered, wearing more and more clothes as every day passed by.

The week was almost over.

“We’re meeting my Dad tonight.”  
Jared said the words and Jensen wondered if Jared really believed that Jensen loved him now, just because he’d let him… He felt sick just at the thought.  
“I figure if Dad meets you, he has to love you, and then he won’t… he’ll change his mind.”

Jensen wondered why he’d never noticed that Jared had lost his mind. But he didn’t start a discussion. Words were useless, they just fell into nothing. Jared pulled him close before kissing him. Jensen fell into his arms. 

Jared told him what to wear that night, a suit that cost more than Jensen’s parents made in a year. He helped Jensen get dressed, Jensen was almost scared to screw it up. When they left the room, the warehouse and came outside, Jensen was almost blinded by the sun. He’d gotten too used to the artificial light of his cell.

Jared kept talking about his nothing and everything. It was obvious he was as nervous about all of this, as Jensen was. Jensen was still shocked when they arrived at the Padalecki mansion. The building was huge, the grounds almost large enough to cover an entire neighborhood in Jensen’s hometown.

A few more men were waiting for them at the house, letting them in, almost everyone seemed armed. Jensen couldn’t help but stare at everything, he’d never in his life been anywhere near the kind of place that this was.

“So that’s Jensen.” He heard someone say. He stared up at the man standing above them on the stairs. The weirdest part about him, was how normal he looked.

He didn’t look like a crime boss.

But then again, neither did Jared, and from what he’d heard, both from his guards, and from Jared himself, that’s what Jared was supposed to become.

The man was cordial, he looked almost like any other father, whose son had just brought his boyfriend home with him. No one who looked at him would realize that he knew anything about how Jared had had Jensen kidnapped, or that there were armed men all over the building who’d keep Jensen from escaping, if he’d even tried to get away. And it’s not like he hadn’t looked for a way out. There just weren’t any. Not without getting passed way more guns than Jensen felt comfortable with.

Was this really the man who’d threatened to sell Jensen only a few weeks ago? 

He just didn’t think that Jared would lie about something like that, not Jared. He shivered and continued eating, answering questions when asked, and remaining quiet otherwise. Most of the questions came from Jared’s mother. A beautiful woman who was sitting at the other side of the table and seemed all excited to finally get to meet with him. 

Jensen would hate to disappoint her by telling her the truth.

Aside of her, Jared, and Jared’s father, there were two more people. Jared’s little sister who wanted to know all about college and another man, who obviously didn’t belong. Especially from the way that he kept eying Jensen as if Jensen was a particularly good looking piece of meat.

After dinner was over, Jared’s father invited all the men over to his office, Jensen wondered if that was it. Was this the moment where he’d be sold, where Jared would stand there while Jensen was dragged off to who knows where? For all he knew, it might even be an improvement. Not that he dared to hope for that.

Jensen was offered a chair, so was Jared. Jared didn’t take it. Jensen did.  
“I had one day left.” Jared said. 

“I’m well aware, Jared. But it’s time for your playacting to end. I’m sure you’ve got the boy out of your system by now. So it’s time to say goodbye.”

Jared looked broken, Jensen almost wanted to comfort him. He didn’t get why, it’s not like Jared deserved it. Jensen should be pissed at him. If it weren’t for Jared, he’d be back home in his dorm, talking to his mom for his weekly phonecall, or having Chris drag him off to who knows were, just because they were in college now, and he shouldn’t spend all his time with his nose in his books.

“No.” Jensen looked up in surprise.”

“What did you say?”

“I said no, father.” Jared’s hands were formed into fists. “Jensen’s mine, and I’m not giving him to you.”

“Really?”

“You said, you don’t want excuses. You’ve always told me that I’m a Padalecki, that Padaleckis get what they want. And what I want, what I want more than anything right now, is Jensen. And I won’t let anyone take him away from me.”

Jensen almost shivered in his seat at the confrontation between the two Padalecki men. 

“I’ll be your heir, father. I’ll study harder to be worthy to be your successor. I’ll run whatever business you want me to run. But if I do so, I want Jensen at my side, as my partner, my husband, the way mom is for you. And I won’t let you take him away from me.

Jensen expected the man to be angry, to be furious, to have Jensen dragged off. He didn’t expect for him to smile, grab his son’s hand, and pull Jared into a hug.   
“That’s my boy. That’s the son I wanted to have.”

Jensen could feel the locks fall closed behind him. He wondered if as Jared’s not so willing fiancée, he’d be allowed to call his mom. The devil had him now, he prayed he didn’t choke.

 

******

 

Jared married Jensen two months later. Jensen’s mother was there for the ceremony. Jensen seemed happier now that he got to talk to her again. Jared didn’t see why not, long as Jensen kept his mouth shut on what he wasn’t supposed to talk about. And Jensen wasn’t stupid.

Mac and Megan played bridesmaids, they both looked gorgeous. Chris was Jensen’s best man. Jared didn’t like him, but he knew that Jensen would be hurt if he had him killed. 

Jensen did love him. Jared knew that now. Jensen had always loved him. It hadn’t been his fault that he hadn’t dared show it. The man whose fault that had been, was currently six feet under in an undisclosed piece of land over in Austin. He’d never hurt Jensen again.

It was the happiest day of Jared’s life. In the end, wasn’t that all that mattered?


End file.
